Mistaken to Love
by Show Expert 1
Summary: It's unbelievable how a simple misunderstanding can lead to so much. Takari fans will probably not like this. Sorato fans will like the ending. If you're a takari fan it's nothing personal with what you see
1. Mistaken

"Kari come on we got to go." Tai said.

"Don't worry I'm ready." Kari said. The digidestine have been living normal lives after Malomyotismon's defeat 5 years ago. They were heading out to a club since Tai and his group was home for college for the summer. "Do you think T.K. will like this?" Kari said.

"Yeah I'm sure he will." Tai said. Kari and T.K. have been dating for less than a year. The others came on in.

"Hey guys ready to go?" Matt said.

"We're ready." Tai said.

"Hey don't you look good in your pink jean shorts and tank top." T.K. said as he and Kari gave a kiss. Davis didn't like that. They were all on their way.

"Hey Davis are you okay?" His friend Ross said.

"You look kind of down." This blonde Mina said who is a friend of their.

"I want her happy, but I don't like Kari and T.K. are a thing." Davis said.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same since I really like T.K." Mina said as Kari and T.K. were in front holding hands.

"Look it will be okay you guys." Ross said. "We'll head to the club, grab some soda, dance a little, and everything will be okay. You guys are being fair sports since you can't be with either of them. Besides you can still dance with them as friends at least that's something." They arrived at the club and it was pack.

"Whoa this place is crowded." Yolei said.

"What did you expect this place is popular?" Sora said.

"Weird check it out T.K. our hair is the same color in this light." Davis said as they were by a counter.

"Well what do you know." T.K. said.

"Well that is weird, but what are we doing standing around let's have some fun." Kari said. All of them were dancing around and having some soda because none of them wanted to make a mistake and get drunk. Davis was down at the counter

"Hey." He heard and felt a tap and saw Kari.

"Oh sorry Davis I thought you were T.K." Kari said.

"What's up?" Davis said.

"Well I want to dance with T.K., but I can't seem to find him in this crowd." Kari said.

"Well until you do find him do you want to dance with me?" Davis said.

"I don't know." Kari said.

"Oh come on there's no reason we can't dance as friends." Davis said.

"You're right Davis come on." Kari said as she grabbed his hand and took him to the dance floor. They started dancing simple, but things were going far. Davis grabbed her hand and spins her around. She had him lean her back against him and when he swayed a little and dipped her. With the kind of music going on Kari actually grab Davis's hand and place it on her waist with her right hand on his and her left on his neck with his left on her side and she was moving her waist. Meanwhile T.K. found Mimi and Mina.

"Hey Mimi, Mina have any of you seen Kari?" T.K. said.

"No sorry T.K." Mimi said.

"I think I saw her go on the dance floor with Davis." Mina said.

"With Davis." T.K. said.

"Relax I'm sure they're dancing as friends. You know Davis wouldn't try to take Kari from you." Mina said.

"You're right I'm going to go find them." T.K. said. When he spotted them they were still in the same position as they were dancing and noticed Kari was looking real happy than she ever did. Kari and Davis looked at each other and realized what they were doing and separated.

"Sorry Kari." Davis said.

"No I'm sorry I got carried away." Kari said.

"Am I interrupting something?" T.K. said as he came by.

"T.K. it's not what you think." Davis said.

"It's my fault. I was looking for you, but I found Davis and he was keeping me company until I did. I just got carried away when we were dancing." Kari said.

"Yeah why don't you two go and dance now." Davis said as he left. Davis made it to the counter and Ross noticed him.

"Hey what's up man?" Ross said.

"I was dancing with Kari, but we went a little too far and T.K. saw us." Davis said.

"Oh that can't be good." Ross said and T.K. came by.

"Ross can you give us a minute?" T.K. said. Ross left, but kept an eye on them.

"T.K. nothing happened I swear." Davis said.

"Relax man I know you wouldn't try anything. I just wanted to make that clear." T.K. said.

"Oh okay." Davis said.

"I'm going back to find Kari." T.K. said and went back into the crowd. While Kari was waiting Mina spotted her and pulled her away to talk.

"Hey is everything okay?" Mina said.

"I'm not sure T.K. saw me and Davis dancing and I don't know if he got the wrong idea." Kari said.

"I'm sure it's okay. T.K trusts you." Mina said.

"You're right Mina, I'm being silly." Kari said.

"Well look we're about to leave soon." Mina said.

"Okay I'm just going to the counter. I'm going to end this night with a kiss to T.K." Kari said.

"Go girl." Mina said and she went. Kari noticed someone that looked like T.K. and thought that was him. She tapped him on the shoulder and without seeing who it is she kissed him on the lips and felt sparks, something she haven't felt in the whole time she and T.K. have been dating, but it was actually Davis and his eyes were wide open. T.K. came back and saw what was going on. When Kari separated she was surprised.

"Davis?" Kari said.

"T.K. went over there looking for you." Davis said pointing at the direction. When Kari turned around she saw T.K. and she knew by the look on his face he saw everything. T.K. did not look to happy.


	2. What Happen

T.K. just stood there for a second and just started to leave.

"T.K. no wait." Kari said as she tried to go after him. T.K. was pushing through everyone and the others saw him.

"What happened, T.K.?" Matt said and Davis and Kari came through.

"What happened?" Yolei said.

"Kari thought I was T.K. because of the light at the counter and kissed me right in front of him." Davis said and they all headed outside.

"T.K. get back here or I will kill you in 2 seconds." Kari said as she went after him and tripped. "T.K. stop."

"T.K., Kari wait." Matt said as he, Tai, and Sora were right behind him and Tai held Kari back.

"Kari go to Sora. Matt and I will handle T.K." Tai said and went after him with Matt and Sora came by.

"Kari tell me everything that just happened." Sora said.

"First I was looking for T.K. to dance with and Davis came and dance with me until I did. We had a nice time, but went a little too far. Then when I tried to find him I thought Davis was T.K. in that light and kissed him right in front of him." Kari said. Davis and the others came by.

"Kari I'm sorry I feel like this is my fault." Davis said.

"This is why didn't you stop me." Kari snapped.

"Kari I didn't know." Davis said reaching out to her.

"Don't you touch ME!" Kari said and slapped him. The others were in shock and when she realized what she did she started to cry. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that." She placed her hand in her face and cried. Davis came in for a hug and for support.

"Will you guys tell my parents I'll be home late. I'm going to stay with Kari at her apartment until everything calms down." Davis said.

"Sure thing Davis." Ken said and they left.

…..

T.K.

T.K. was walking through the streets still thinking about what happened.

"T.K. hold up. It's just me and Tai." Matt said and he stopped. "T.K. what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm heading home. My girlfriend just kissed Davis." T.K. said.

"She didn't mean it. She thought it was you." Tai said.

"It's not just that. When they were dancing and I could tell by just looking at the kiss Kari had more fun and was happier with him than with me." T.K. said.

"Dude you know Kari and Davis wouldn't try anything when she's with you." Matt said and without another word T.K. just kept walking.

"I'm going to check on Kari." Tai said and left.

"Alright I'm gonna keep trying tomorrow." Matt said.

…

The Kamiya's

Kari and Davis were sitting on her bed and she was still crying with his arm around her.

"It will be okay Kari." Davis said. Tai came in and saw them.

"Hey is everything okay?" Tai said.

"She's not any better." Davis said.

"If you need me I'll be in the living room. I'll just give you two sometime." Tai said.

"Okay I'm going to stay here until she's better." Davis said and Tai closed the door.

"Davis you don't need to stay." Kari said

"I'm not leaving you like this. I'm going to stay all night if I need to so you'll be better." Davis said. Kari placed her head under his chin and continued to cry. "That's it let it all out."

….

T.K.

It was late and T.K. was sitting on a bench and had his D-Terminal out.

"It's for the best." He said to himself and was upset.

….

The Kamiya's

Tai was asleep on the couch with the T.V. on since it was around midnight and Davis and Kari were still in her room. Kari was asleep on the same position, with her head on Davis's chest and when she slipped she saw Davis was asleep.

"Hey Davis wake up." Kari said and he did. "You actually stayed all night?"

"Well I told you I wasn't going to leave you all upset." Davis said.

"Well thanks anyway, but I still feel upset." Kari said as she got off him. Davis noticed an email on her D-Terminal and checked it out.

"Oh no." Davis said.

"What is it?" Kari said.

"An email from T.K." Davis said. "It says "I want you happy Kari and you seemed more happy with Davis than with me. I'm sorry, but we're done. T.K." Kari began to cry again.

"It can't be." Kari said.

"Kari I'm sorry." Davis said.

"How could he do this?" Kari said.

"Kari calm down." Davis said.

"No I will not. He didn't even let me talk how can he….." "Shhhhh." Kari was interrupted by Davis with his finger on her. Then he moved in and kissed her after looking in her eyes. Kari was shocked at first, but she felt the sparks again and closed her eyes and Davis separated.

"I'm sorry Kari I shouldn't have done that." Davis said, but Kari kissed him again. Davis was shock at first, but he kissed back. She had them fall back on the bed with them laying on their sides. Kari moved his shirt up and he got it off. Kari lifted her arms up and he took her top off with her in her bra and went back to kissing. While they were doing that T.K. was still on the streets sulking. Things are getting crazy.


	3. Actual Love

Kari was beginning to wake up and was under the covers with no clothes and saw Davis arm was around her.

"What the?" Kari said and she remembered what happen last night. "Davis wake up."

"What is it?" Davis said as he got up.

"Davis look, we're in my bed and I don't think either of us have clothes on." Kari said and Davis was speechless.

"Kari are you awake?" Tai said as he knocked on the door.

"On no Tai, if he sees you he'll kill you." Kari said. Tai would since Kari is only 17 and just slept with a guy. She didn't like what Tai would do to a guy let alone Davis.

"What do we do?" Davis said and without warning Kari put the covers over him and pushed him down.

"Come in Tai." Kari said and he did.

"You could have warned me you didn't had clothes on." Tai said. "Are you better after last night?"

"Not really, T.K. and I broke up." Kari said.

"Oh I'm sorry, but Matt should set him straight and maybe you'll be back together." Tai said. "Hey when did Davis left?"

"I don't know I dozed off and when I got up and ready for bed he was gone." Kari lied.

"Is that his vest on the floor?" Tai said and Kari saw his blue vest.

"Oh he must have left it. I'll give that back to him." Kari said.

"He was a good friend for staying until you were better. I got to remember to thank him." Tai said and closed the door and Kari let Davis out.

"Well I better get out of here before he finds out I'm still here." Davis said as he got his clothes on. Kari wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. Davis snuck out and couldn't forget what happened.

…

Sora

Sora was working on her tennis skills with a machine.

"Hey Sora." Kari said.

"Hey Kari, how are you feeling?" Sora said.

"I've got a problem and I thought I should talk to you first." Kari said and Sora stopped and came over.

"What's the matter?" Sora said. With no one around Kari just came out and said it.

"T.K. and I broke up and I slept with Davis." Kari said and Sora was surprised.

"How did that happen?" Sora said.

"T.K. sent me an email saying we were done." Kari said.

"Skip to the part where you slept with Davis." Sora said.

"That came after. He stayed with me like he said and he tried to keep me calm after seeing the email. We looked at each other and he kissed me." Kari said.

"So he decided to go for it." Sora said.

"No I was the one who started it. When he kissed me and back at the club I felt sparks. Something I never felt with T.K. and I just wanted more." Kari said.

"Okay I see the problem since I have the crest of love." Sora said. "Kari a lot of people thought you and T.K. were meant for each other, but based on what you told me it sounds like you like Davis and maybe you are meant for each other."

"Me and Davis?" Kari said.

"Yeah I guess you didn't know you knew, but with people kept saying how you and T.K. were meant for each other you just wanted it all to end and you didn't follow your heart." Sora said. "Just think about it."

…

The Kamiya's

After hearing what Sora said she called the next person she could talk to.

"Thanks for coming Ross." Kari said.

"Well you sounded serious, but I know what this is about. Davis told me what happened." Ross said.

"Davis told you." Kari said.

"He told me and Ken. He tells us everything since we're his best friends. So tell me what's wrong." Ross said.

"Well when I kissed Davis I felt sparks and after talking to Sora she said me and Davis are meant for each other." Kari said.

"Yeah I can see how that can be confusing." Ross said. "Why don't you tell me how you feel or think when you actually think about Davis."

"Where do I begin?" Kari said.

"Well why don't you start with what you liked about Davis before you and T.K. started dating." Ross said.

"Well I like how he's brave, he already cares about his friends, he never gives up when the rest of us wanted to. Oh and he's funny especially with what happens when he tries to impress me and he's kind of cute with how he does it, and when he acts like leader he's heroic and handsome." Kari said.

"Wait Kari didn't you hear what you just said in that last part. You thought Davis was cute, heroic, and handsome." Ross said and that had Kari realized.

"Oh my God I actually like Davis." Kari said.

"Kari are you sure you just like him?" Ross said.

…

T.K.

T.K. was at home and Matt came by.

"Hey bro are you okay?" Matt said.

"I've been better." T.K. said.

"Dude when are you going to let this pass? Why don't you talk this over with Kari and Davis?" Matt said.

"It's too late I e-mailed Kari and we're done." T.K. said.

"You broke up with Kari on e-mail." Matt said.

"After what happened I just couldn't face her." T.K. said.

"Dude it was an accident. You didn't even let her explained what happened. I think you're making a mistake." Matt said and left leaving T.K. pondering.

…

Davis

Davis was at the bottom of his apartment building and just couldn't forget what happened last night.

"Davis." He turned and saw Kari.

"Davis we need to talk about what happened last night." Kari said.

"Kari I'm sorry about last night." Davis said.

"I'm not upset." Kari said. "Actually when we kissed I liked it. Then I didn't wanted it to stop, I just wanted more."

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"Davis this whole time mine and T.K.'s relationship was what everyone else wanted." Kari said. "I talked with Sora and Ross and when I got with T.K. I just wanted everyone to stop saying how we were meant to be together."

"I don't understand." Davis said.

"Davis I've been thinking on so many of the things you've done. You were a hero and always there when we needed you. I just didn't open my eyes or heart until now. Davis Sora and Ross had me realize that we were meant to be." Kari said and Davis was surprised.

"Kari I don't know what to say." Davis said as she got closer.

"How about this, I love you." Kari said.

"I love you." Davis said and they kissed. Davis lifted Kari up with her legs around him and went up the stairs, holding her up with one arm and the other on the railing both wanting to go again this time with real love.

…

Jun

Jun just came into the apartment and noticed Davis's door open.

"Hello." Jun said as she checked inside she saw something under Davis's covers and moving. Kari came out the side for oxygen. "Kari?"

"Oh hi Jun. Guess what Davis and I are together." Kari said.

"Well that's great." Jun said.

"Jun a little privacy." Davis said under the covers.

"Okay I'll head back out." Jun said and left.

"Now that she's gone get back under here." Davis said as he grabbed Kari and pulled her back in.

…

T.K.

T.K. was thinking about what Matt said and it got to him.

"Matt's right I didn't even let Kari talk. I got to get her back." T.K. said.


	4. He Did What

(AN: To all takari fans you will not like this one little bit. To Lord Pata and all others don't say I didn't warn you)

Davis was walking down the streets with a big smile on his face and didn't notice people were staring. He met up with Ross and Ken.

"Hey guys." Davis said.

"Hey Davis." Ross said.

"Guess what me and Kari are together." Davis said.

"Yeah I know." Ken said.

"How did you…" "I know everything." Ken interrupted.

"Whoa." Davis said.

"He's kidding Davis. You got lip shape stains all over your left face and one on your neck that seems to be on a hikey." Ross said and Davis felt embarrassed because he was walking over town with it on.

"You didn't notice." Ken said.

"I was a little distracted." Davis said.

"Does Tai know yet because he will kill you?" Ross said.

"We already came clean and well he took it a little better than I thought." Davis said as he showed some bruises on his chest. "He was more wild then a hyena."

"What about the others?" Ken said.

"We're going to tell them soon." Davis said.

"You better be careful with T.K. after what happened the other night." Ross said.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine." Davis said.

"Well I got to get going and find Sora a birthday present." Ross said. "Davis you better clean that face of yours."

"Have you considered how T.K. is going to deal with you and Kari an item?" Ken said.

"We expect he'll freak out, but hopefully this time he'll listen." Davis said.

….

The Kamiya's

"You sure you'll be okay for a few days?" Tai said.

"I'll be fine." Kari said. Tai and their parents were going to their grandma for a few days and Kari had the place to herself.

"Okay, but you better not do any funny business with Davis." Tai said with Kari blushing and left with his parents.

"Be good Kari." Her dad said before closing the door and took off.

(AN: This is your last chance takari fans to stop reading this chapter because you're not going to like this and it's nothing I have against what is going to happen between the people. I know it's out of character, but it adds to the problem.)

Kari was got in the shower and thought about Davis while the hot water went down through her hair.

'I can't believe I never even gave Davis a chance before. He's such a great guy and lover. Sora was right Davis and I are meant for each other.' Kari thought and she heard the bathroom door open. "Hello; must have been the wind. Well I don't want someone to come in while I'm in here." She moved the curtain out of the way, but saw T.K. there with the door closed now. His face is red with seeing Kari like this and she quickly place the curtain in front her body except her face. "T.K. what are you doing here?"

"Kari I want to apologize for how I acted." T.K. said as he got closer. "I didn't really listen to you the other night." Kari noticed something was poking from his pants and was starting to see where this was going. "I want us back together so I'm going to apologize and show you how much I love you the best way I know how." He began to take his clothes off and was down to nothing and got in with her with the water running down their bodies and Kari against the wall.

"T.K. we…." "Don't say a word." T.K. interrupted.

"Let's just enjoy this moment." T.K. said and kissed her. He just kept going until Kari pushed him off.

"T.K. we can't. I actually got with Davis." Kari said.

"You what?" T.K. said.

"He made me felt better after that night and I already slept with him. I already know we are meant to be." Kari said and T.K. couldn't believe this. "T.K. I'm sorry, but….." She didn't finish with T.K. covering her mouth.

"No I'm not going to let that stop me." T.K. said and Kari could tell he wasn't himself. "I'm going to love you whether you like it or not." He kissed her again, but she didn't like it. She was even screaming in his mouth. She tried to push him off, but he was to strong. She tried her legs, but he was so close she couldn't get them in front of him. "Scream all you want I know Tai is gone for a few days." He restraint her hands and kissed down her body and had his head between her legs.

"AH….T.K….stop, this…. AH….isn't you" Kari tried to say, but T.K. wouldn't stop. 'I need to get my D-Terminal in my room, but how am I going to get through T.K.' Kari thought and got an idea. She didn't like it, but there was no other way. "Oh T.K." Kari said in a charming way and he look up. "You're right we should be back together." She lied to get to her room. "Come up here and kiss me." T.K. did and kissed her even though she was acting. "Take me to my room." The water was turned off and T.K. lifted her and took her to her room while still kissing. Once they were set on the bed Kari opened her eyes and reached for her D-Terminal. She sent a message as best as she could with T.K. on top of her and kissing her.

…

Davis

Davis was relaxing on his bed and noticed he got an email.

"Come over to my place fast it's an emergency. Kari" The message said.

"That isn't good." Davis said as he got up and left.

….

The Kamiya's

T.K. was still on top of Kari and kissing her and Kari noticed the message from Davis saying he was on his way.

"T.K." Kari said and he got and she slapped him.

"What was that for?" T.K. said.

"Get off me." Kari said. "I sent a message to Davis and he's on his way. That whole thing was an act."

"Well then I better work fast." T.K. said and pushed her down.

"NO!" Kari said before he kissed her again. About an hour later T.K. had an evil grin on his face as he left the building just before Davis arrived, but he didn't see T.K. When T.K. saw his reflection in a window he got upset.

"What have I done." T.K. said not believing what he just did. Davis made it to the apartment.

"Kari." Davis said.

"In here." Kari said in her bedroom. Davis went in and saw she was sitting on her bed with the covers around her.

"You know you didn't have to tell me it was an emergency to…" Davis said, but stopped when he saw she was upset. "Hey what's wrong?"

"T.K. raped me." Kari said and Davis couldn't believe it.

"What happen?" Davis said as he got closer and she hugged his waist.

"I was taking a shower and he just came in saying he wanted to get back together." Kari said with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't tell me you brought me here to break up." Davis said.

"No it's just I needed you here to stop him." Kari said.

"Do you want me to hurt him or something?" Davis said.

"No he just did it out af rage and anger since I told him I was with you and we already slept." Kari said.

"Wait if you said it was in your shower how did you sent me the e-mail?" Davis said.

"I didn't want to tell you that part, but I had to go along just so I could get my D-Terminal." Kari said.

"Unbelievable." Davis said.

"You don't believe me Davis I swear I'm telling the truth I still love you." Kari said.

"I said it was unbelievable, I didn't say I didn't believe you." Davis said. He then looked out the window. 'T.K. what's got into you? That doesn't sound like you.' Davis thought. Kari still hold on and unzipped his pants zipper. Davis felt something and looked down at Kari with her face at his private part. "Kari what are you doing?"

"Please Davis I want you so bad now and I really need you. I'm in shock here." Kari said. Davis saw the sadness in her eyes so he got his clothes off and got down and kissed her. He pushed her against the wall and had them lie on the bed. He started to kiss down her body. "Lower Davis, lower." He went down her body, kept kissing it and hit the spot. "Oh God Davis right there." He was down there for a while and went back up to her mouth and while they kissed Kari held him close. "Hey do you want to sleep over? Tai and my parents are out of town for a few days." That had Davis going. It got dark out and they were still in Kari's bed with Davis having one arm behind his head and the other holding onto Kari as she was on his chest.

"You feel better now?" Davis said.

"Better." Kari said as she kissed his chest.

"Hey we'll find T.K. and have a talk with him." Davis said.

"Give me a sec." Kari said as she got up and turned off the lights and got back on him. "Good night."

"Night." Davis said as they gave one more kiss.

...

AN: If you didn't like this then don't review


	5. Best Birthday

It has been almost a week since T.K. raped Kari. Kari and Davis told the others as well as their relationship, but they just couldn't believe it.

"Open up Takashi I know you're in there." Tai said as he was pounding on his apartment door.

"Tai take it easy for a second." Ross said.

"No I will not this guy raped my sister." Tai said. Then Miss Takashi opened the door.

"Hi Tai, Ross can I help you?" Miss Takashi said.

"Hi Miss Takashi we were wondering if T.K. was home we need to talk to him." Ross said before Tai could say anything.

"I'm sorry T.K. just left a while ago." Miss Takashi said.

"Thanks any way." Ross said and left.

"That slimy weasel knows we're looking for him." Tai said. When the others were told T.K. was doing everything he could to avoid them until he felt he was ready to face them.

"Tai we're all upset with T.K. for what he did to Kari." Ross said.

"When I find him he's so dead." Tai said cracking his knuckles.

"No." Ross said.

"No?" Tai said.

"We let him explain himself first, then we kill him." Ross said.

"Alright, but I get first dibs." Tai said. "Sora doesn't need this before her birthday."

…

The Kamiya's

"Hey Kari are you okay in there?" Davis said on the couch while Kari was in the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm fine now." Kari said as she came out.

"Are you feeling okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah, to be honest my stomach has been feeling weird since I was raped. I checked a pregnancy test and I'm actually not pregnant." Kari said.

"Either you're still shook up or it was just in your head." Davis said.

"I still can't believe he did that and even when I was acting I let him do it. I'm such a…." "Hey." Davis interrupted as he grabbed her wrist.

"I don't want to hear you finish that sentence because you are none of those things I think you were going to finish that sentence with." Davis said.

"Then what am I?" Kari said and he pulled her on his lap.

"The most beautiful girl to ever live with a pure heart." Davis said. "We will find T.K. and have him explained himself. Nobody should ever hurt you like that."

"You are so sweet." Kari said. "I really appreciate this and for a thank you." She kissed him and they were making out.

…..

The Takashi's

T.K. just got home when it was getting late and there was a letter on the fridge.

"T.K. I was called into work and won't be home until 9 in the morning. Dinner is in the fridge, just heat it up. Mom." The letter said.

"Glad she doesn't know what I did or she wouldn't leave me dinner." T.K. said as he got into his room.

"Hello T.K." He looked up and saw Mina on his bed.

"Mina what are you doing here?" T.K. said and she got up and slapped him.

"Davis and Kari told us what you did and I knew you had to come back home." Mina said. "How could you do that to Kari? She's your best friend and we all thought you were so much nicer.

"Mina I don't blame you for being mad." T.K. said as he walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me." Mina said.

"Mina I know what I did was wrong. I was just so frustrated." T.K. said. "So Tomorrow at Sora's birthday I'm going to face the music and take any punishment they give me."

"You will?" Mina said.

"I deserve it and I know they might not want to be my friends, but I deserve it all." T.K. said.

"T.K. they may be mad, but they'll still be your friends." Mina said.

"You're probably right and I'm going to be happy for Kari. She said she and Davis are meant to be and I'm glad she's with someone who she loves and loves her." T.K. said.

"So does this mean you're back to your normal nice guy self?" Mina said.

"Yeah it does." T.K. said.

"Oh that's so great." Mina said as out of nowhere she kisses him and there were sparks like with Davis and Kari. When they separated they were both stun, but snapped out of it and they kissed fiercely. T.K. took off her shirt and she had no bra. They were back into his bedroom and when they landed on his bed Mina was getting his shirt off. "AH, AH, AH." Mina moaned with T.K. kissing her neck and sending his hand in her skirt.

….

Sora's Birthday

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!" Everyone said at the party.

"Thanks everyone." Sora said. They all party and were having fun. "I just wish T.K. was here."

"I am here." They all saw T.K. with Mina.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here." Tai said.

"Guys look I know you're mad, but Kari I want to say I'm sorry. I was mad at first that you were with Davis after we broke up. I know you might not want to be my friend anymore, but I just wanted you to know." T.K. said.

"T.K. I am upset, but we're still friends. We always will be." Kari said.

"Well great and what do you say no matter what nothing will that or any feelings at each other deal?" T.K. said.

"Deal." Kari said as she gave a peck on the cheek.

"Hey don't go kissing my boyfriend." Mina said.

"Wait when did you two started going out?" Ross said.

"Just yesterday, Kari's not the only one that got a new relationship in one day." T.K. said.

"Well this is great and all, but I still got to teach you a lesson." Tai said cracking his knuckles.

"Tai." Mina said.

"No I deserve it." T.K. said.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Tai said and took him away. Tai gave him quite the shiner, but everything was back to normal and Sora was having a great party. Tai gave her fabric for her fashion dream. Mimi gave new tennis gear. Davis and Kari gave her soccer gear since she still like the sport. Ross gave her a fresh new red racket. Yolei and Ken gave her a sewing machine. Izzy gave her a book of a lot of sewing secrets. Joe gave her a sketch book for her fashion ideas. Cody gave Sora vase for her flowers from her mom's shop. T.K. didn't had anything, but Sora was just glad he was his normal self.

"Well I guess that just leaves me." Matt said with them all at the table.

"Knowing Matt he probably wrote her a song." Ross said to Davis.

"I guarantee my gift will be the best you'll ever get Sora. I wanted to do this on a special day, but I can't think of any other day then you're birthday. Sora the more I think of us together, the more I think of us apart and that's something I don't want." Matt got down and pulled out a box. "Sora Takenochi will you marry me?" Everyone thought this was incredible.

"Oh Matt, Yes!" Sora said and kissed him with everyone clapping. "This is the best birthday ever."

…

Davis And Kari

They were standing on the roof of the building gazing at the stars and Davis holding her close.

"That was incredible of Matt." Kari said.

"I'm also glad T.K.'s back." Davis said.

"I can tell him and Mina are going to be happy like Sora and Matt and you and me." Kari said.

"Hey how about we head back to my place for a head start on our honeymoon." Davis said.

"You had me at hello for all this." Kari said and kissed him.


End file.
